Royal Protection Program
by thraxbaby
Summary: "My country's going through some issues so I'm here in hiding and you're a civilian who lives in the same apartment complex as me" AU, SwanQueen, -spelling errors fixed-
1. Chapter 1

" **my country's going through some issues so i'm here in hiding and you're a civilian who lives in the same apartment complex as me" au**

Regina was the young queen of a small island country called La Isla del Encanto. After her husband was murdered, she got word of a group of rebels who wanted the royals to die, which meant she was next. She tried her best to deal with the rebel groups, but she was too inexperienced with military matters and the rebel groups were too smart for her. They were quickly outnumbering her army and she knew drastic action will have to be made soon. One day, she met with a group of her most loyal knights, who all agreed the only way to save the country and its ruler is to take her away to a safe place until the rebels could be defeated.

Queen Regina wasn't given a time or date when she was meant to leave. All she was told was to have a small bag of personal possessions and nothing more. She would be given clothes and funds when she got to the safe place. So she waited, pacing back and forth in her chambers, with her father sitting by the fire and watching his daughter worry.

"It's going to be alright, _mija_. You will be taken to a safe place and those unruly rebels will be brought down." Her father tried to calm her. "Come, sit with me and have some _pan_." Regina eyed the sweet bread piled on their table and her stomach clenched up. She was much too nervous to eat.

"I just don't understand why you can't come with me." Regina said.

"The plane is too small. You are their priority. I will join you when it's safer." He pulled out a letter and handed it to Regina. "Here. Take this. I wrote it for you when you start to feel homesick. Don't open it until you get there." It was then that Regina's knights entered the room.

"It's time, Your Majesty." One of them said. Regina turned to her father.

"I love you, Daddy." Regina hugged her father.

"I love you too, _mi amor_." He said. "Now go." Regina put the letter in her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She looked back at her father one last time, then followed her knights out. They took her down to a waiting plane on the beach behind her castle and was loaded in. Just as they began to take off, the unmistakable sound of gunfire could be heard. Regina tensed at the sound of bullets hitting the plane. She gripped her seat until her knuckles turned white. Her heart was pounding as she prayed the plane wouldn't go down. Their plane flew up high and out of the guns' range and, thankfully, no real damage was done. When Regina found the courage to peek out of the window, she saw her precious home as a green speck in the distance.

As she began calming down, a man she didn't recognize sat beside her.

"Your Majesty," he greeted. "I am Mr. Gold. I was an associate of your mother's. I am here to give you some important information." He handed her a manila envelope, which she opened and found different documents inside. "In that envelope is everything you'll need for your new life."

"New life? I thought this was temporary?" Regina asked.

"Well, on the off chance that your country cannot be saved, you'll need to be able to settle somewhere. And it's much easier when you have the proper documents." Mr. Gold showed her the things she would need.

"Here, you have a birth certificate, driver's licence, passport, etc." Regina examined the documents. They had her pictures on them, but the name...

"Regina Mills?"

"Yes, because 'Her Majesty, Queen Regina Maria Elana Blanca is too obvious and your enemies could easily find you. Regina Mills, however, sounds more common. It's safer." Regina nodded her understanding.

"So, where am I going to be staying?" Regina asked.

"A quaint little town called Storybrooke. It's small and secluded - perfect for hiding royalty." Mr. Gold said. "And seeing as I live there, I'll be there if you need anything."

"Thank you." Regina said, still looking over her documents. She wanted to make sure she remembered the changed information.

The flight was a long one. Regina was given new clothes to wear and a new haircut, so she wouldn't stand out so much. After she changed, she spoke with Mr. Gold on things she would need to know, like the customs of the common people, the latest in pop culture, and things every day people know. It was about 10 PM when they arrived at a little airport in New York, where Regina was transferred to Mr. Gold's Cadillac. They drove as far as Boston, where they stayed in a hotel - not the gigantic suites as she was used to, but a nice little room all to herself. Early the next morning, they drove the rest of the way to Storybrooke. When they arrived, it was about noon. Mr. Gold parked in front of an apartment building. They got out of the car and went up to Apartment 4. Inside was small, but somehow homey. There wasn't much furniture, just a couch, a small breakfast table with two chairs downstairs, and a bed and dresser up in the loft.

"There is clothing upstairs in your size, the fridge is stocked, and on the counter is an envelope with five hundred dollars for any other expenses you may have." He handed her the keys to the apartment and headed for the door. "Good day, dearie."

Outside the apartment, a young woman began to walk up to her own door. She was halfway in when she saw Gold walk by.

"Ms. Swan." he greeted. The woman gave a shy nod. She didn't particularly like talking with the man. He gave her the creeps. Just when she was about to duck into her apartment, a beautiful woman stepped out, possibly to see the man off.

"Hello." the woman greeted. God, she had nice teeth.

"Hi."

"My name is Regina. And you are?" The woman held out her hand.

"Emma. Emma Swan." Emma shook the woman's hand. It was warm and soft, unlike Emma's, which was rough from working for such a long time. "Did you just move in?"

"Yes, I did."

"That was fast. I didn't see any moving vans." Emma commented.

"I didn't have much with me." Regina answered.

"Yeah, I didn't have much with me when I moved in. " Emma said. "All this stuff is my roommate's. I've only been here about three months."

"What brought you here to Storybrooke?" Regina asked. "If it's not too much to ask." Emma's hand went to her stomach.

"Something came up that required me to stay." Emma answered vaguely. Regina nodded, understanding it was something the blonde didn't want to talk about. "Um, so... do you know your way around?" Emma asked, changing the subject. "I could show you around, if you want?"

"I would like that, thank you." Regina smiled.

Emma gave Regina a tour of Storybrooke, showing her everything from the clocktower ("Yeah, that thing hasn't worked, like, ever. No one knows why nobody ever got around to fixing it."), to the library ("Belle works there. She's Gold's girlfriend. For the longest time, we all thought he was, like, her sugar daddy or something. Turns out, they're really in love."), to what seemed to be the town hangout, Granny's Diner. Emma had a job there four days a week. That day happened to be her day off. That was where they were now sitting, eating lunch. Emma had ordered them both a cheeseburger, fries, and a shake and Regina was staring at her meal as if it were a dead rat.

"You never ate a burger before?" Emma joked.

"Um, no. Where are the utensils? How do you eat it?" Regina poked at the bun.

"You don't need utensils. Just pick it up and eat it. Like this." Emma took a bite out of her burger. Regina delicately picked up the burger, careful not to get grease or ketchup on her hands and took a bite. Emma found her eyes glued to Regina's full red lips as she chewed.

"Well? Do you like it?" Emma asked.

"It's... something." Regina answered, though by the look on her face, she didn't like it much. She took a sip of her shake and her eyes lit up. "Okay, this one is good." Emma smiled.

"Try dipping your fries in it." Regina looked at Emma like she grew another head, causing her to laugh. Emma shrugged and took another bite of her burger.

 _Dear Daddy,_

 _Today was my first day in Storybrooke and I feel I have settled in well. I have a cozy little apartment, which I think you would love. You always did love the simpler things in life. I think I even made a friend. Her name is Emma Swan and she lives next door. She showed me the town and we ate cheese burgers and fries. They weren't the best, but the shakes are good._

 _I can't wait until you join me here. We've only been apart for 24 hours, but I already miss you with all my heart. Please stay safe,_

 _Your loving daughter,_

 _Regina_

The next day, Regina became more aquainted with the town. She stopped by the library, with its boarded-up windows and its dusty shelves. It was no wonder why nobody ever stopped by, it looked abandoned! Someone should get it cleaned up. In fact, it seemed the whole town needed a good facelift. If this had been in her country, she'd have paid for everything to get new paint, structural improvements, and a good cleaning.

"Can I help you?" A young woman asked. So this was Belle? She was young, maybe not much older than Regina herself. Emma told her Belle was smart and loved to read. Then what in the world did she see in Mr. Gold?

"Just looking." Regina answered. "I'm getting to know the town better."

"Oh! Then you must be Regina!" Belle shook her hand. "Gold told me you were staying here. He said you were his niece?"

"Something like that." Regina said. "My mother and he were very... close." It wasn't a total lie. She knew, or at least suspected, that her mother had some kind of history with the man.

"Well, I hope to see you more around here." Belle said. Regina walked around the small library with Belle pointing out some of her favorites and some Regina might like. Within minutes, Regina had a small stack of books and Belle let her check them out on her library card, until Regina signed up for one herself.

"Have a good day!" Belle called as Regina left.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Chapter 2]**

Regina arrived at Granny's for breakfast. This meal would be the very last depending on the diner. Today, she was going to learn how to cook. When the bell on the door jingled, Emma finished serving a couple their food and went right over to Regina's table.

"Hey, Regina! What can I get you?" Emma asked. Regina took in the blonde's uniform.

"I would like an omelette and an iced tea, please." Regina said after glancing at the menu.

"Coming right up." Once Emma disappeared to get the order started, a man sat in the seat across from Regina.

"Hello. I'm Sidney Glass from the Storybrooke Mirror. I was wondering if I could have a minute of your time?"

"May I ask what for?" Regina asked, suddenly hoping Emma got back fast with her order.

"It's just... your beauty, your poise, your impecable style... you don't seem to be from around here. You look like someone with a story." he said. Regina kept a mask of indifference, just as she was taught, but inside she was panicking. She couldn't have him spilling her secrets after being here only a few days.

"I don't really have a story." Regina answered. "And I don't wish to share my personal life with someone I hardly know."

"Then can I buy you a drink sometime?" Sidney asked. "Maybe tonight?"

"Thank you for the offer, but I am not interested." Regina said. Just then, Emma came by with her food. She must have sensed Regina's discomfort because after she set the food down, she ran Sidney off, telling him to mind his own business.

"Thank you." Regina said.

"It's okay. I know what it's like to be harrassed by him. He writes for the local paper, but now it's nothing but gossip. Nothing ever happens here, so it's all the people care about. That's the one thing I hate about this place. You make one mistake and everyone knows the next day.

"I assume he got your 'story'?" Regina asked.

"Yeah. I was here only two days before my entire life story was front page. Took me forever to get a job after that." Emma said.

"Well, I won't ask about your past if you don't ask about mine." Regina offered.

"Deal." Emma agreed.

Regina ate her food and left Emma a generous tip before leaving and going out to shop for a few things. Storybrooke's only grocery store had a small section of cookbooks, most of them printed as recent as 1983. And a good majority of them were recipes "like mother used to make" and "Good Old-Fashioned American Cooking". Regina bought one of those, plus the only Mexican cookbook and an Italian cookbook. She would start with those and move on to others when she had more practice.

"Hello, you're new here, right?" A friendly voice asked. Regina turned to see a blonde woman filling her shopping cart.

"Yes. I just moved in yesterday." Regina answered.

"I'm Kathryn." Regina shook her hand.

"Regina."

Kathryn was nice. Regina confessed she was learning how to cook and Kathryn offered to help her out and lend her some easy recipes. Regina thanked her and they were about to part ways when a couple walked by. Kathryn looked a bit uncomfortable as they walked by.

"Hello, David." Kathryn greeted, trying to be civil.

"Hi, Kathryn." David said, a bit shy. Regina could feel the tension and decided it was none of her business, so she bid good day to Kathryn and went to the checkout counter to pay for her things.

"Regina," Kathryn called just before Regina left the store. "I'm sorry about that. It's old drama. Here," she gave Regina a scrap of paper with her phone number on it. "Call me if you need anything."

"Thank you. I will."

Regina then spent the afternoon trying out a couple of recipes. The first try, she made roasted chicken, but the chicken came out too dry. Her second attempt, she felt she had a better understanding of the oven and baked a lasagna. That one came out marvelous, but she found she'd made a bit too much, so she found herself with a plate filled with the rest of the lasagna covered in foil, standing in front of Emma's apartment. She knocked on the door and Emma answered.

"Emma, I..." Regina's eyes happened to flick down and saw Emma was wearing nothing but a white sleeveless shirt and red panties. Regina's face grew just as red. "I... brought you some food. I made a little too much and I wondered if you would like it."

"Yeah, sure! Let me just find some pants." Emma disappeared into her apartment. "You can put that on the table!" Emma shouted from her room. Regina did just that and looked around the room. Emma's apartment seemed nice. Though there was dirty laundry strewn over the sofa and on the stair railing. Just then, Emma reappeared wearing sweat pants.

"Sorry about that. So, what did you make?"

"Lasagna. It's my first time making it, but I think it came out well." Regina explained. Emma got a fork and dug in, tasting the pasta.

"This is your first time making it?" Emma asked.

"Today was my first day cooking, actually." Regina confessed.

"Seriously? You have a fucking gift!" Emma praised. "This is incredible! I might have to go over to your apartment for dinner. Sure beats Pop Tarts and grilled cheese, that's for sure." Emma ate heartily until her third piece, which she paused and ran to the bathroom. Regina gasped when she heard the sound of Emma retching. Was she allergic to something in the food? Or had she made a mistake in cooking it? She ate some, too, though. Shouldn't she be feeling sick, too, if it was the food? When Emma finally came out of the bathroom, Regina began apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, Emma. I should have asked if you had any food allergies. Or maybe I messed something up when I cooked it?" Regina said nervously.

"It's fine, Regina. It wasn't your cooking." Emma answered.

"How do you know?" Regina asked.

"It's just morning sickness. No one told me it would happen all day." Emma said before covering up the rest of the lasagna and stuffing it in the nearly-empty fridge.

"You're pregnant?" Regina asked.

"Yeah. That's sorta why I was in my underwear. I'm starting to gain a little weight and none of my pants fit me very well." Emma said. Regina eyed Emma's stomach and noticed a slight bump. She hadn't thought much of it before, after seeing the kind of food Emma ate, but now...

"You need maternity pants?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, but I can't afford it right now." Emma confessed. "I can barely afford my rent anymore. After my roommate moved out, it's been tough. I mean, the diner doesn't pay as much as I need."

Regina wanted to help, but Emma saw the look on her face.

"No, don't give me that look. I'm not some charity case." Emma said.

"If it is something you need, especially when it comes down to the health of your baby, does it matter where you got it?" Regina asked.

"It matters to me." Emma replied. "I don't want your pity. I have a little money saved up. Once I have enough, I'll check out a thrift store or something." Regina wanted to argue, but she felt Emma would be stubborn, so she dropped it.

"Alright, dear, but if you need _anything_ , I am always next door."

"Yeah, yeah."

Regina was reading in the living room when there was a knock at the door. She marked her page and got up to answer the door.

"Hi." Emma greeted as she smiled. That particular smile made her look like a child sneaking cookies behind its mother's back.

"Hello, Miss Swan. Is there something you need?" Regina asked.

"No, I just wanted to see how you were doing." Emma said, rocking back and forth on her heels. Regina looked her over, from her bare feet, to her subtle baby bump poking out from her white t-shirt, to her blonde hair in messy curls.

"Would you like to come in?" Regina offered.

"Uh, sure, if you don't mind." Emma walked in and looked around.

"It's nearly noon. Would you like something to eat?" Regina asked.

"Sure! Uh, that is, if you're making something..." So that was it. Emma wanted more of her cooking. Regina smirked.

"Oh, Miss Swan. If you wanted food, you should've just asked." Regina said as she gathered her ingredients.

"Just call me Emma. And Mary Margaret said it was rude to go to someone's house and ask for food." Emma confessed.

"Oh? And what was your view?" Regina asked.

"Well, once you're friends, I say it's fair game." Emma answered with a sheepish smile.

"And we're friends?" Regina asked, more for herself, than teasing Emma.

"Well, yeah. And nothing brings two friends closer together than food!" Regina couldn't help but laugh at Emma's grin. "Especially super delicious food made by said friend." Emma added.

"So you only like me for my food..." Regina said.

"No, but it's a bonus." Emma said. Regina finished their food - turkey sandwiches piled high with leafy green spinach, tomatoes, and cheese - and set a dish down in front of Emma. They ate in relative silence. The only sounds were coming from Emma as she scarfed down her food.

"You have quite an appetite." Regina commented. Emma just shrugged.

"I like food." Emma simply said.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Chapter 3]**

Regina was starting to worry. It's been three weeks already since she left her lovely La Isla del Encanto and she has heard no word from her father. He should have been here by now. He promised. So she paid a little visit to Mr. Gold to see if he'd heard anything.

"What can I do for you, dearie?" He greeted when Regina walked into his shop.

"Why has my father not been brought here, yet?" Regina demanded. "He promised he would be with me."

"It seems the situation in your country is more dire than originally thought. The fact that your plane was able to take off without any problems was a miracle. The rebels have gotten hold of much more powerful weapons and are keeping any aircraft from leaving the island." he answered.

"And what of my father? Is he in danger?" Regina asked. "I cannot lose him. I have lost too many already. He is the only family I have left."

"They're looking for a safe way to get your father out. Until then, there's nothing we can do but wait." Regina looked heartbroken. She hated feeling so helpless.

"Fine, but tell me the instant you hear word of them." Regina commanded before leaving the shop. She walked down Main Street, hoping to distract her mind from producing every worst-case senario that could possibly be happening to her father back home. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see where she was going and plowed right into Emma.

"I am so sorry, Miss Swan. I should have been paying attention." Regina apologized.

"It's okay." Emma insisted. "I wasn't paying attention either. Um, are you okay? You seem... worried."

"I am fine. I was just thinking of someone whom I miss dearly." Regina answered. "How are you?" Emma's belly had grown these past weeks. She'd skipped out on actually buying the pregnancy pants and instead wore dresses, sweat pants, and leggings.

"Good." Emma answered. "I got my second ultrasound." Emma held up a manila envelope.

"May I see?" Regina asked. Emma shrugged and handed it to her. Regina pulled out the black and white picture of a tiny baby. "IT'S A BOY!" was typed at the top.

"You are having a boy! Congratulations, Miss Swan." Regina handed back the picture with a smile.

"Thanks, I guess." Emma said softly as she stuffed the picture back in the envelope.

"Is something wrong? Usually mothers are happy to see their baby growing." Regina said.

"You'll have to get me lunch if you want answers." Emma grumbled. "I'm in the mood for Chinese."

"Very well, Miss Swan." Regina said. Cooking for Emma and her growing son would be the perfect distraction. Once in Regina's apartment, Emma made herself at home while Regina got started on a vegetable stir fry. The two of them had gotten quite close since Regina's arrival in the sleepy little town. They would go out to lunch at least twice a week and Emma had dinner from Regina a good majority of the week. Emma was currently digging through Regina's refrigerator, looking for who knows what. Her bottom stuck out past the fridge door, perfectly encased in her black leggings. Regina turned back to her cooking and blushed at the thought. Emma was a friend. It wasn't polite to think of her that way.

"You got any more jalapeños?" Emma asked.

"I just bought some yesterday." Regina said.

"Well, you're out now." Regina looked at her, shocked.

"You ate all my jalapeños?!" Emma gave her a shy smile. She liked the sound of Regina's voice when she yelled. A slight accent snuck its way in that gave Emma the chills.

"I was hungry. And the kid demanded something spicy." Emma said before finishing off the last jalapeño. "So, when's dinner ready?"

"In twenty minutes. Go do something else before you empty my fridge completely." Emma smiled and went to sit on the couch and watch TV. Well, she tried. Even seeing things blow up onscreen barely held Emma's attention. She kept finding herself drawn to the woman in the kitchen. There was no doubt Regina was beautiful. You'd have to be blind not to see that. She was the kind of beautiful that gave you butterflies in your stomach and made you realize just how plain you are. At least, that's how Emma felt around her. She was so beautiful Emma wanted to cry. Or maybe that was just the pregnancy hormones? Just then, Regina looked over at Emma and smiled. Emma smiled back, but as soon as Regina's focus was back on the food, Emma internally groaned and stared at the ceiling. She had it bad.

"Enjoy." Regina placed a big bowl full of stir fry in front of Emma and sat next to her on the couch. There was a few minutes of silence before Regina spoke up again.

"I have a few questions. Was the pregnancy... was it forced?"

"No, no it wasn't anything like that." Emma said. "It's just... me and my boyfriend... we were kinda on our own. I met him while trying to steal a car. But turns out he'd already stolen it. I stuck with him after he saved me from being arrested by the cops. We were pretty happy, until he told me of these watches he'd stolen a while back. He asked me to get them and we'd sell them and use the money to move to Tallahassee, to start a real life there. But the watches were still hot and I got busted. It wasn't until I got to jail that I found out I was pregnant. I was desperate, so I called his dad. I knew he had money and a lot of influence in a lot of places, so I looked him up and told him I was pregnant and in jail. He bailed me out and let me stay in Storybrooke, but I have to give him custody of the kid when he's born."

"And this boyfriend... Does he know?" Regina asked. Emma huffed.

"No. I haven't seen him since he convinced me to get the watches. He bailed on me, and I say good riddance." Emma stuffed her mouth with more food.

"Are you okay with giving up the child?" Regina asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I'm only nineteen, Regina. I'm not ready to have a kid. You saw my apartment. I can barely afford rent. How am I going to raise a child? He's better off with someone who can afford to keep him." Regina looked at Emma and really took her in. She didn't have the frightened innocence Regina had at the same age, but she knew the feeling of being so young and having such a big responsibility thrown upon her shoulders. She'd been married off at eighteen to a man that once was almost her father, and became a wife, mother, and Queen of a small country all at once.

Emma sighed and brushed her hair from her face.

"It's my turn. Tell me, you look like you have everything put together, your clothing looks so fancy and expensive. Why are you living in this dinky old apartment? You look like you should be living in a mansion." Emma looked to Regina for an answer, but Regina just bit her lip.

"I ruined this, didn't I?" Emma asked. "Is it because I'm nineteen? I get I look a little older, but-"

"It... It is not because of your age, Emma. In fact, I am not much older than you. I just cannot tell you why I am here, for your safety and mine." Regina looked to Emma for a reaction.

"What, are you hiding from an abusive ex or something?" Emma asked.

"I am so sorry, Emma. I really appreciate your friendship and I hope you can still trust me, but I cannot tell you." Emma looked into Regina's eyes. She looked sad and a bit worried.

"Okay." Emma answered.

"Thank you."

 _"Where is she?!" A dark man pounded his fist on the sturdy desk._

 _"We don't know, sir." An assisstant said. "Her plane had no number, we couldn't track it." The man in charge paced across his office._

 _"Sir," another assistant spoke up. "She's gone. You have the entire country under your thumb. What does it matter if she's dead?"_

 _"Because," the man said. "She could come back! And with an army! Who knows how many foreign dignitaries the little bitch is sleeping with to get them to fight for her? I will never be at peace until she's found and shot!"_

 _"Se_ _ñ_ _or Santiago!" A soldier walked in an saluted the man. "Your packages have arrived, sir!" Santiago nodded and followed the soldier, but not before turning to his two assistants and ordering,_

 _"Find her or else!"_

Regina wiped away the tears from her face. She'd never laughed so much in her life, but with Emma, it appeared this would be a common occurrance. Emma was wheezing and trying to finish her story.

"And... and then..." Emma broke out laughing again. "Then he tried to grab my butt, but I'd already left and..." Another laugh. "...he grabbed Granny instead!" The two women started laughing again. "And she just smacked him upside the head! Like POW! He couldn't look her in the eye for a month!"

"Well, I hope he learned his lesson." Regina said.

"Hardly." Emma answered. "Now he just stares at our ass. Especially Ruby's. She's got legs for days." The two women took a moment to catch their breath. Emma's face was flushed and she wiped away tear tracks from her cheeks. Regina was sure she looked much the same.

"Ruby... She's the cheerful one with the tiny shorts, correct?" Regina asked.

"Yeah. She's actually a really good friend." Emma said.

"Because she feeds you?" Regina teased.

"See? Food _does_ make friendships!" Emma said. That got Regina laughing again.

"Surely, your world doesn't solely revolve around food?" Regina said.

"No. I like running. Like, jogging running. And reading. And I guess I'm good at finding people."

"Finding people?" Regina inquired.

"Yeah. Back before I got arrested, I helped this bail bonds guy find a few clients when they skipped out on paying. He said I'd be good at the job, but I chose my stupid boyfriend over the job."

"How did you do it? Find them, I mean." Regina asked.

"I could think like them. I knew where they would hide, I knew how to read people, and I know when someone is lying. Looking back, I probably should have taken the job."

"Then who would I have met when I moved here?" Regina asked with a smile.

"Prabably some creeper. Maybe it _is_ good I'm here." Emma smiled back.


	4. Chapter 4

**[Chapter 4]**

"Regina!" Emma burst into Regina's apartment, as she was known to do these past few weeks and pulled the brunette off the couch and towards the full-sized mirror on her wall.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Emma pulled her shirt up and stared at it in the mirror. She frowned.

"Aw, come on! He was doing it before!" She poked at her growing belly. "Come on, kid. Do it again!"

"Emma, what are you-" Regina paused when the perfect indentation of a tiny foot stretched from inside Emma's belly.

"Freaky, isn't it?" Emma watched with horrified fascination, while Regina's reaction was more overjoyed. She smiled. "It's like something outta Aliens." Regina raised an eyebrow. "You know, Aliens? The alien thing burst out of the guy's chest like _raaaaaaaaaaaaawwwrrrr!_ " Emma clawed her hand like the fingers were a screaming mouth and faked her arm coming out of her chest. Realizing Regina had never seen the movie, she shrugged and turned back to the mirror.

"Anyways, it's still creepy." Emma said.

"It is perfectly normal, Miss Swan." Regina laid a comforting hand on Emma's back. Emma felt the warmth radiate through her shirt. Emma felt the heat rise to her cheeks, and start to zip down to another area, but the moment was ruined when there was a knock on the door. Regina answered it and found Mr. Gold standing there.

"Good day, Regina. Emma, how is the baby?"

"Fine." Emma answered tensely.

"This came for you, dearie." Mr. Gold handed Regina a white envelope that had some kind of rusty stain on it. Regina seemed to forget Emma was there as she ripped it open and read the letter inside. She seemed worried as she hastily scanned the letter.

Regina's heart was beating fast. The letter was from one of her knights. Rather, her only knight, seeing as the letter stated the rest had perished in an attack on the castle. What was worse was her father had been injured. He was on a flight to be taken to the closest country to be treated. Upon reading that bit, Regina cried out. Emma immediately went to her side. Gold had left the second Regina took the letter, so it was just the two of them in the apartment.

"What's wrong? Regina?" Emma asked. She pulled the brunette to the sofa and sat her down. Emma sat next to her as Regina re-read the letter. "Regina?" Emma asked again.

"My... my father has been hurt. He is in a hospital."

"Is he okay? I mean... of course he's not, he's in the hospital, but is it serious? Did it say how he was hurt?" Emma asked. Regina shook her head.

"It only said he was hurt." Regina suddenly stood up. "I need to talk to Mr. Gold." Regina ran out of the apartment and just caught Mr. Gold as he was about to pull away from the curb. She ran up to his window and at her appearance, he rolled the window down.

"My father has been injured. I need to be with him." She demanded.

"Have you thought that maybe that leter was written to lure you from hiding?" Mr. Gold suggested.

"I know my knights' handwriting. It wasn't a ruse." Regina insisted.

"I cannot take you there, _Miss Mills_. Even if it isn't a ruse, then he is most certainly being watched. I will look into the situation, but I cannot allow you to risk your life and walk straight into your enemies' hands." Mr. Gold rolled the window up and pulled away from the curb, leaving a very frustrated Regina behind. She looked back to the apartment, where Emma was waiting by the entrance. Regina was sure the blonde didn't hear the conversation, but she still felt nervous about everything that's happened so far. Emma pulled a face and put a hand on her stomach and Regina remembered the original reason for her visit. The baby was growing and moving and deep down Regina couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. She'd always wanted to experience the joys of motherhood, but it just wasn't meant to be. She found herself able to give Emma a small smile and joined the blonde as they reentered Regina's apartment.

 _Sidney sat at his desk, searching through numerous files. He was enamoured by the Latina beauty ever since she arrived in Storybrooke. After she refused to talk to him and turned down having a drink with him, he just couldn't take no for an answer. He needed to learn more about her. But there was just one problem: he'd been searching for months, using every source he knew, but he just could not find any Regina Mills that matched the one that captured his heart. It was like she never existed... at least, not under that name._

 _Desperate, he searched through page 193 on Google, hoping there was_ something _on the woman when something caught his eye. There was a foreign link with the hilighted name of Regina in the description. Curious, he clicked the link and found a picture of a familiar face. A much younger version of Regina stared wide-eyed at the camera as she had a large crown placed on her head. Next to her was an old man - maybe her father? He tried to read the page but it seemed to be in Spanish or something like that. He suddenly regretted failing high school Spanish. He emailed the link to a friend and hoped he could translate it for him._

To try and help Regina feel better, Emma got her favorite movies, created a blanket nest on the sofa, and had a movie marathon. They sat together and ate ice cream from the carton, sharing it between them. It was nice sitting together.

"Regina?" Emma said, getting the brunette's attention.

"Hm?"

"Did you ever want a kid?" Emma asked.

"What made you ask that?" Regina asked, still half watching the movie.

"You've been stroking my stomach for forty minutes now." Emma replied.

"Sorry." Regina pulled her hand away, but Emma reached out and put her hand back.

"No. You put your hand back. It feels good." Regina smiled and continued stroking Emma's belly.

"Well? Do you like babies or not?" Emma asked.

"Yes. I have always wanted a child, but... life just did not work out that way."

"Well, you're still young. I'm sure if you-"

"Emma, I'm barren. I can't have a child." Regina confessed. Emma only paused a second before going on.

"Well, there's always adoption. And I'm sure you'd be a damn better mother than any of the foster parents I ever had."

"Were you an orphan?" Regina looked at Emma with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Still am. My birth parents left me on the side of a freeway when I was only hours old. I went from foster parent to foster parent and when I was sixteen, I was about to be given up again, so I ran away. I've been on my own ever since. The closest thing I ever had to a mother was my old roommate, Mary Margaret, but she went to live with her Prince Charming." Emma felt soft fingers entwine with her own.

"Emma, I... I appreciate you telling me of your past and I want to share my own, but... I'm afraid you might get hurt if you knew." Regina whispered.

"Well, maybe you could share little things? Things that won't give anything away." Emma suggested. Regina bit her lip, which sent a small shiver down Emma's back. A small smile formed on Regina's full red lips and she started to tell Emma a bit of her life.

"I love horses. When I was younger, my father and I would ride all over our property. When he got too old to ride, he sat under our apple tree and watched me ride and jump. He always told me how proud he was of me when I cleared a difficult jump." Regina smiled at the memories.

"He sounds nice." Emma commented.

"He is. I love him with all my heart." Regina answered. "I had hoped he would join me here. You would love him. He would probably love you, too. He has a big soft spot for babies." Emma smiled at the information.

"Anything else you wanna share?" Emma asked.

"I can speak five different languages. My father taught me Spanish and English, while tutors taught me French, Portugese, and Italian. But I am most fluent at Spanish and English."

"You know Spanish? The most Spanish I know is El Pollo Loco and it sucks 'cause Storybrooke doesn't even have one." Emma said. Regina raised an eyebrow, but didn't question what would be so great about a crazy chicken.

"I could teach you if you would like?" Regina offered.

"Really?" Emma said. "I just hope you know that my 9th grade Spanish teacher failed at teaching me. In fact, I got kicked out of the class after only two weeks."

"Well, I will go at a slower pace so you can learn better." Regina promised. "I'll start with easy words." Regina taught simple words first, like Hello, Good-bye, and Good Day, and Emma got them pretty fast. But then Regina tried to teach her a word that required her to roll her R, Emma failed terribly.

"I know you can do it." Regina said. "Try it."

"Aahd-d-d-d-d." Emma frowned. "I can't do it!"

"Yess you can. Try again. _Arrrrrrrrrrrrr._ " From Regina, it sounded so attractive. When Emma tried, she sounded like a moron.

"My tongue can't do that." Emma complained and turned away, but Regina grabbed her face and turned it towards her.

"Try again. _Arrrrrrrrrrrrrr._ "

"Ard-d-d-d-d."

Back and forth, Regina tried to teach Emma to roll her R's, but Emma kept failing miserably. Emma watched Regina's mouth, but after a while, she stoped hearing what Regina was trying to teach her and stared, mesmerized by the perfect lips. Regina noticed and found herself glancing to Emma's pale pink lips.

"I want to teach you one more word: _beso_."

"What does that mean?" Emma asked.

"Kiss." Emma's eyes glanced up to Regina's and through some unsaid signal, they got closer and their lips pressed against the other's. It was sweet and sensual and so much better than any Regina had ever had. Regina's hand buried itself in blonde hair, while the other ran from Emma's shoulder to her stomach. A tiny kick felt under her hand snapped her out of it and she backed away.

"Sorry, I..." Regina tried to apologize but Emma only shook her head.

"No, that was... amazing! I like that word. Any more like that I should know?" Regina couldn't help but laugh. She was relieved Emma wasn't mad about the kiss. If her mother was around, she would be furious Regina kissed her. Her mother wasn't as accepting of these things as her father was. Emma gave a shy laugh.

"So... Can this... can this happen again?" Emma asked with hope sparkling in her eyes.

"You would want it to happen again?" Regina asked.

"Yeah." Emma answered. A kick from her stomach made her hand immediately go to the spot. "The kid agrees, too."

"Have you thought of any names, yet? You cannot call him 'Kid' forever, you know." Regina asked. Emma shrugged.

"I didn't really think about it. I figured I wasn't keeping him, so why bother?" Emma looked a bit sad at that.

"Do you still feel this way?" Regina asked. "Do you still want to give him up?"

"I don't know. But I already made a deal with Gold and he never lets you back out of a deal."

"Gold? Mr. Gold is the baby's grandfather?" Regina asked, surprised.

"I didn't mention that?" Emma frowned, trying to remember how much she told the other woman. Regina made a mental note to talk to Mr. Gold about it.

 _Dear Daddy,_

 _I hope you get better soon and join me here in Storybrooke. Emma and I have become so close. I even kissed her. She really knows how to make me smile when I feel down. She's having a baby soon and she has to give him up once he's born. But I think she wants to keep him. What can I do to help her? I wish you were here to help me._


	5. Chapter 5

**[Chapter 5]**

"Mr. Gold, I need to have a word with you." Regina ordered as she stormed into the man's shop.

"If this is about your father, dearie, I already told you nothing can be done just yet." he said.

"No, this has nothing to do with my father. You are taking custody of Emma Swan's child once he is born, correct?" she inquired.

"Yes. She came to me for help and I obliged." he said with a slimy smile.

"What if she changed her mind? What if she wanted to keep her child?" Regina asked.

"She is hardly paid enough to raise a child, dearie. She barely gets enough to pay her rent on time."

"What if she had help?" Regina asked.

"And who would that be?" Gold inquired.

"Me. I will get a job, too. I will adopt the child myself if I have to." Regina stated with determination.

"And if the rebellion in your country is broken up and you have to return?" Gold asked.

"I will take them with me. I can make them legal citizens." Gold contemplated her statement for a minute then came to a conclusion.

"Alright, dearie. We'll make a deal. If you can get a well-paying job above minimum wage and have a total of three thousand dollars saved up by the time the baby is born, I will sign the baby over to you. If not, the baby stays with me."

"Deal."

 _ **To:**_ _sidneyglass83_

 _ **From:**_ _jhh2ue872h2_

 _I hear you want to learn more about this Regina. I am trying to expose the truth of this woman's evil deeds and perhaps you can help us. I can give you all the information you need. I have attached a file of everything I know about her. Expose this witch, and stay safe my friend._

"Hi." When Regina came back to the apartment, Emma was just leaving hers. The blonde gave her a smile and that ever-so-eloquent greeting.

"Hello, Emma." Regina smiled back.

"So, I'm on my way to my appointment, but I wanted to ask you something first."

"What is it?" Regina asked.

"About the kiss last night... does this mean we can date?" Emma to Regina with a shy smile.

"Date?" Regina hadn't heard of that word.

"Yeah, you know, we go places together, usually with food, and it's usually really romantic and stuff..." Emma explained.

"I have never done this... dating." Regina said.

"Good, 'cause once I come back, I'm gonna romance your pants off!" Regina raised an eyebrow and Emma turned bright red. "I- I mean it's just gonna be good. I'm not gonna take off your pants or anything. Unless you like that..." A car horn honked and interrupted her rambling. "I'm... gonna go..." Emma nervously laughed and got into the car waiting for her. Regina saw Mary Margaret in the driver's seat. Katheryn had told her about how David and Mary Margaret had an affair. Ever since, Regina felt a strong dislike for the other woman. She ignored Mary Margaret, but waved Emma off.

Emma sighed as she settled in her seat. _Seriously, Emma?! 'Romance your pants off?!' Why on Earth did you think that was the thing to say? Oh, yeah, that's right! You don't think before you open your big mouth!_

"You okay, Emma?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Emma answered.

"You seem to be spending a lot of time with Regina." MM commented.

"Yeah. She's cool." Emma answered.

"So, do you like her?" MM asked.

"What?!" Emma asked, just a little too high-pitched. "What makes you say that?"

"Emma, the day she moved in, you asked me if I thought she was single."

"I did?"

"Yes, you did. It's okay if you do. I completely support you 100%."

"Actually..." Emma said. "I'm kinda taking her out later today."

"Emma, that's wonderful!" MM said excitedly.

"Don't celebrate, yet. I don't really have much planned. Oh, and can you donate some pb&j? I'm all out." Emma said.

"You're going to feed your date peanut butter sandwiches?" Mary Margaret asked. "Emma, a date needs to be romantic! You can't do that with pb&j!"

"Well, what do you expect me to do on my budget? My only other option was ramen!" Emma exclaimed. "I was going to take her to the lake and have a picnic."

"Then why don't I order something from Granny's while you're at your appointment? You can take that on your date."

"Sounds better than sandwiches and Twinkies." Emma agreed.

After Emma drove out of sight, Regina got to searching the Storybrooke Daily Mirror's wanted ads for a job. She desperately wanted to find a job as soon as possible so she would be able to help Emma keep her baby. Though, as she scanned the paper, each job sounded worse than the last. Bagger at the grocery store? No. Waitress? Not enough money. Job at the cannery? Absolutely not! Regina scanned until she found one that seemed acceptible. Assistant to the Mayor. That sounded perfect. Regina made her way to the Town Hall.

Regina knocked on the Mayor's door and entered when she heard permission given. She held her head up high and entered the office.

"Yeah, what do you want?" the mayor asked.

"I am here for the assistant job." Regina said bluntly.

"Alright. All you'll need to do is answer the phone, write down any important dates on the calendar, and file important files. You start tomorrow. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to go to." Regina was surprised. It was that easy? Maybe saving Emma's baby will be possible?

"I got a job." Regina told Emma the second the blonde got out of Mary Margaret's car.

"You what?"

"I got a job as the Mayor's assistant." Regina explained.

"That's great! You can tell me more over lunch. Follow me." Emma said as she grabbed Regina's hand and led her towards the lake. On the grassy area by the lake was a blanket set out with a picnic basket. "Ruby and Mary Margaret paid for it." Emma admitted. "But it's nice, right?"

"Yes, it is." Regina took a spot next to Emma on the blanket while Emma rifled through the basket to set out the food. There was a grilled cheese for Emma and a kale salad for Regina, which they washed down with bottles of root beer.

"Emma," Regina near whispered. "Thank you for doing this."

"No problem." Emma smiled.

"No, really. No one has ever done something like this for me. Since Day 1 you have made me feel welcome here and have been such a great friend. Which is why I have something important to tell you." Regina held Emma's hand. "Just promise me you will not treat me any differently after."

"I promise. I mean, I told you I stole a car. Thievery is usually a deal breaker when it comes to new friendships. So, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Regina bit her lip and took a calming breath. She leaned in, to make sure absolutely no one could listen in and revealed,

"I am really Regina Maria Elana Blanca, Queen of La Isla del Encanto. My country is in the middle of a rebellion and I was sent here after my husband was murdered." Emma's eyes were wide as she took in the news.

"Seriously? Wait, is that why your father was hurt?" Emma asked.

"Yes. They will not stop until every last royal is dead. They think they're being saviors for the poor, but all they do is cause death and destruction to my beautiful country."

"But why?" Emma asked, taking the news surprisingly well. "I mean, I get that rich people can be pricks, but that's no reason to want them dead."

"My husband... was a good ruler... except for the fact he refused to aknowledge the first sign of trouble. He believed every person had a 'place' and they should not go against that or they may throw everything out of balance. Even me. I was to look beautiful and 'perform my wifely duties', which included giving him a son."

"Wait, I thought you said you couldn't have kids?" Emma asked.

"I did. I told him, but he merely said I was not trying hard enough."

"Okay, not gonna lie. If he weren't dead already, I'd have kicked him in the balls for that." Emma said. "Why'd you marry him, anyway?"

"Well, I was eighteen. I was in love with our stable boy, Daniel. We were out together when I saw a girl on her horse. Her horse was running wild with her on it, so I jumped on my own horse and ran after her. I saved her, not knowing who she was. Her father, the King, heard what I did, so he came to our home the next day and he asked for my hand in marriage. I wanted to tell him I was in love with another, but my mother accepted the proposal for me. All my mother ever wanted was to become Queen, but when that never happened, she forced that dream onto me. She did everything she could to get me to become Queen. In fact, I believe she spooked the girl's horse, knowing it would run past me." Regina squeezed Emma's hand.

"What happened to Daniel?" Emma asked.

"Well, after the proposal, I ran to him and told him what happened. He said we could run away, just the two of us. He had enough money to get us on a boat to Puerto Rico and start a new life, but the King's daughter overheard us. She asked why I didn't want to be her mother, but she was too young to understand. I told her Daniel was my True Love and nothing was stronger than True Love. I also told her not to tell anyone, especially my mother. She seemed to understand, but that evening, when I went to the stables to meet Daniel, he was not there. Instead, my mother was waiting for me. She told me he ran off without me, that he never really loved me, but I never believed that. I think she may have had him killed." Emma gasped.

"She what? Did you confront her?"

"During my days as Queen, I tried to find proof of what she did, but she knows how to cover her tracks." Regina said. "I could do nothing about it."

"How long were you Queen?" Emma asked.

"Eight years. There was a breech in security one night. The King and his daughter were killed in their beds by a snake bite. I had just 'performed my duties' to the King and could not sleep, so I was out in the garden. The next morning, the people began spreading rumors that I had killed them. They always complained I was too young, too inexperienced to run a country, and that is what the rebellion used to fuel all the riots. I never wanted to be Queen, but I do love my country. If I knew it was being run by someone who will keep it beautiful, someone who can do good for the people and rebuild what the rebels destroyed, I would gladly step down." Regina sighed. "But the only way they would ever be satisfied is with my death and the destruction of my country."

"So that's why you're here?" Emma asked.

"Yes. It seems Mr. Gold was an associate of my mother's. He lives here and thought it would be a good place to hide me and still be able to keep an eye on me."

"Thank you for telling me the truth, Regina. I know it must have been difficult for you." Emma said, pulling Regina closer so the woman could lay her head on Emma's shoulder. "Does this mean I have to call you 'Your Majesty'?" Emma asked.

"No. That is what I like about Storybrooke. Here, I am just Regina. I can make my own choices." Regina buried her face into Emma's shoulder.

"So... did they have relationships like this? Back in your country?" Emma asked.

"What do you mean?" Regina looked to Emma.

"You know, with two women, or two men?"

"I would not know. I lived a very sheltered life and I had very little friends growing up." Regina said. "But my father always told me that love was love, no matter who it was with."

"Your dad sounds like a smart man."

"He is."


	6. Chapter 6

**[Chapter 6]**

Regina heard it through the wall. She'd been tossing and turning all night when muffled sobbing brought her out of her nightmare. Regina slipped on a robe and went next door to check on Emma.

"Emma?" Regina took the spare key Emma had given her and entered the apartment. Regina took to the stairs to the loft and found Emma curled up around her pregnant belly and crying her eyes out. "Emma, dear, what's wrong?" Regina sat next to her on the bed, wrapped her arms around Emma, and held her close.

"I wanna do it." Emma cried. "I want to keep the kid, but I'm so scared." Emma sniffed and tried to wipe away her tears, but more just streamed out. "It'll be impossible to do on my own."

"You won't be on your own." Regina kissed Emma's forehead. "I'll be right here for you and the baby." Regina caressed Emma's stomach as Emma had admitted she liked. There were several minutes of silence as Emma started to calm.

"I'm starting to feel contractions." Emma confessed. "And it scares me to know that soon, the kid's going to be here. I only have a month and a half left in the pregnancy. I... I don't even have anything he'll need!"

"We'll get things ready by the time he comes, _mi amor_. There's nothing to worry about." Regina ran a hand through Emma's hair and kissed her cheek.

"Mmm... I love when you talk Spanish to me." Emma kissed her girlfriend's lips, which then pulled up into a sultry smile.

"Oh, really?" Regina then started to softly sing a song in Spanish. Emma didn't recognize any of the words, but they put a calming spell on her mind, despite riling the kid up. He seemed to love Regina's voice more than her own, though he had more energy showing his affection. But the tune eventually got to him, too, as mother and son were swept off to sleep.

Regina didn't have the heart to leave Emma, only able to separate from her long enough to make sure both apartment doors were locked for the night before slipping out of her robe and snuggling into Emma's bed to hold her from behind. There wasn't much light in the room, but for a sliver of light coming through the blinds that outlined Emma's form. Emma had stayed relatively skinny throughout her pregnancy, only growing from her stomach and breasts. _"Oh, man, why do they gotta hurt? I'm not even gonna breastfeed!"_ Emma had also voiced the wish for someone to massage them, then immediately turned red and stuttered her way out of the conversation.

Regina smiled at the memory. Emma had a certain... charm. The way she'd always blush when she said anything that could be taken as sexual... Regina once pointed it out, reminding her she was due to have a baby, so why on Earth did she glow red as a tomato every time? Emma then admitted she did it because she really liked Regina and it was more than whatever she felt for her "baby daddy". She didn't want to screw up.

Emma stirred in her sleep, moving one leg between Regina's and her head on Regina's shoulder.

Working for the Mayor was working out quite well. She needed only two more pay days and she'd have enough to fulfill Gold's bet. Hopefully, Emma's baby could wait long enough for Regina to get the second pay. And speaking of the baby, they still had so much to prepare for. There were clothes, diapers, a crib, and all the other things a baby would need. And Regina doubted Emma's nor Regina's loft would be enough room for all that. They would need a house. Maybe she'd need much more than $3000. But at this moment, all Regina wanted was to get lost in Emma's arms.

Emma was getting much needed sleep when the doorbell rang nextdoor. With the walls being so thin, Regina could easily hear it. She exited the apartment to see who it was. Mary Margaret nearly jumped in surprise as Regina appeared beside her.

"Were you looking for me?" Regina asked.

"Oh! Regina, I... yes. I was looking for you. Is... is Emma awake?" She asked, obviously intimidated by the regal woman.

"No. She needs her rest." Regina said, making it obvious she wasn't going to wake her.

"Good. I wanted to talk to you alone. Red and I, well, a bunch of us, really... We're going to throw Emma a surprise baby shower. It's going to be at noon on Friday at the Bed and Breakfast. Since you are with her most, could you keep her here until it's time to start?" Mary Margaret looked up at Regina with big eyes and an innocent look that sickened her, but this was for Emma.

"I can do that." Regina answered.

"Great. Remember: Friday at noon." Mary Margaret left, but not before thanking Regina. Regina returned to Emma's apartment, where the sleepy blonde was descending the stairs.

"Regina? Was that someone outside?"

"No," Regina lied. "I was just talking to myself. Wondering when my beautiful girlfriend would wake up and enjoy the day with me." The diversion was successful and Emma blushed.

"Aw, c'mon, Regina. I'm not beautiful. I look like a manatee." Emma looked down at her growing belly. Regina held Emma close and tipped her chin so she was looking Regina in the eye.

"Emma Swan, you _are_ beautiful. And you do _not_ look like a manatee. You are carrying a child in you and that is a natural and beautiful thing." Regina caressed Emma's cheeks.

"Doesn't always feel like it." Emma muttered. Regina held Emma close and kissed her forehead. Then her nose. Then her lips. Emma deepened the kiss, pulling Regina as close as she could with her baby belly in the way. Emma's hands threaded through brunette hair. Regina nipped at Emma's lip and pulled away.

"You're doing wonderfully, dear. Now, do you want me to warm up your food?"

"Yes, please."

 _ **Black Widow Queen**_

 _ **by Sidney Glass**_

 _Regina Mills. Just what do we know about the mysterious, yet breathtaking woman? Where is she from? Why did she move to our quiet little town seemingly out of nowhere? Is Regina even her real name? Odds are, you don't have the answers to any of those questions. After months of painstaking research, I came across the true identity of this peculiar vixen._

 _Imagine: a small island country. The palm trees are swaying, the ocean is sparkling a clear aqua blue, and the fresh smell of sea salt and tropical flowers are on the breeze. This is La Isla del Encanto. It sounds like the perfect place, right? Well, this country is filled with riots and violence and it all starts with one girl._

 _Regina Mills, born Regina Maria Elana Molinos, wormed her way into the country's king's heart at the meager age of eighteen. For eight years, she seduced the king and had him wrapped around her little finger. She had him buy her gowns, jewels, horses, and everything she wanted, she got. He and his young daughter nearly worshipped the ground she walked on. Until one night, when the girl sent slithering assassins into their beds, killing them by snake bite. The citizens, enraged by the deaths of their beloved monarch, began a revolution. In an act of cowardice, the Evil Queen came here, to Storybrooke, to find a new target to satisfy her bloodlust._

Mr. Gold walked into Glass's office. Glass's rent was a day overdue and Gold was there to collect. Sidney walked out with a stack of tomorrow's newspapers when he spotted Gold.

"M-Mr. Gold! I-I-I'm sorry about the rent." Some of the papers slipped from his hands onto the floor. "I-I'll get it now." Glass set the stack on a table and entered his ofice in the back. Gold glanced at the newspaper stack and did a double-take. Regina's face was front cover. The headline further angered him. Glass was writing rebel propaganda and was going to spread it across Storybrooke! Glass came out of the office, only to be pushed back in by Gold. Mr. Gold slammed him against a cabinet.

"What the hell is this?!" Gold hissed, holding up the newspaper to Glass's face.

"I know a-all about R-Regina." Sidney stammered. "The people d-deserve to know."

"I will not have you spreading this propaganda!" Gold growled. "Where did you hear these lies?" By the end of the day, the newspapers were gone and so was Glass.

"Come on!" Regina laughed.

"Reginaaaaa!" Emma whined. "I don't wanna go! I'm hungry and tired and the kid is making me pee every five minutes." Emma was being dragged by Regina to a "nice lunch date" as Regina put it.

"There will be food and a toilet where we're going. And you're having a child - please don't act like one." They walked together to Granny's, but when Emma tried opening the door, Regina steered her towards the side, where the path to the bed and breakfast was.

"Regina? The food is that way." Emma said, pointing behind them.

"Not today, dear." Before Emma could question her further, Regina pushed her through the door, where a group of people were gathered.

"Surprise!" They all said simultaneously. Emma stood shocked for a moment, taking everything in. A banner saying "IT'S A BOY!" hung across one wall, while blue balloons floated in groups of threes from random furniture around the room. Ruby, Mary Margaret, Ashley with little Alexandra, and even Kathryn were there. Emma's eyes watered.

"Aw, you guys!" Emma sniffled. "You didn't have to..."

"We wanted to, Emma." Mary Margaret said.

"Yeah. So shut up and enjoy the party." Ruby added. Emma grinned and wiped away the tears from her eyes. "Come on, everyone else is in the back. Granny's making food aaaand... there's a chocolate fountain!"

"Lead the way." Emma said, entranced at the idea of a chocolate fountain. Regina followed them to the back, where plenty of people where mingling. Tables upon tables of food were set up, and Emma was already fawning over the chocolate fountain. Belle was talking to Graham, and Marco was laughing with Archie. Watching all of them, Regina knew how close this community was. Everyone knew each other, nearly everyone got along. And Regina was lying to them all.

"Not one for parties?" Kathryn asked.

"No, not really." Regina confessed. They stood there for a moment, watching the people.

"Emma's lucky to have you." Kathryn said.

"What?" Regina's insides twisted. Emma and she were unsure how the small town would take to their relationship, so they'd decided to keep it a secret.

"Emma. When she first came to Storybrooke, she was this skinny little thing who barely talked to anyone. She didn't trust anyone, especially after Glass leaked her life story on the front page. Mary Margaret was the only one to get through to her and even then... But I don't think I've ever seen her smile as much as she has since you came here." They watched Emma laughing with Mary Margaret and David. She then frowned and rolled her eyes before making her way back to the B&B.

"Another bathroom break?" Regina asked when she was near.

"It's like he's on a timer!" Emma said, exasperated before disappearing inside.

When Emma returned, the party really started. They ate food - pasta salad, chicken, and ribs, not to mention the tables of blue frosted cookies and cakes, brownies, and the chocolate fountain Emma kept returning to. They played Ruby's ridiculous games like Guess The Baby Food Flavor and a Milk Drinking Contest, where participants had to chug all the milk from a bottle. The guests tried to stick to the rules, but the funniest moment was when David ripped off the nipple from his bottle and chugged the milk, getting it all down his front. Finally, it was time for the presents. Everyone gathered in the backyard, where a table was swamped with gifts. Marco's gift was first, as it was the most obvious one: a beautiful crib he made by hand. The railing twisted and split to look like tree branches and kings, queens, and other fairytale characters adorned the posts. The headboard had a carving of a swan wearing a crown with its wings raised and above that, hung a mobile with little wooden stars.

"It's so beautiful!" Emma admired. Marco really out-did himself.

Next was Ashley's gift: a pack of little onesies and some pacifiers.

"It may seem like a lot now, but he'll outgrow them faster than he can wear them." Ashley said. Ruby and Granny had the same idea, but the clothes were a little bigger, for when he grows. Belle gave a feather-soft plush lion and one of those plastic toys with all the different shapes cut out and corresponding plastic pieces.

"It's to help develop his problem-solving skills." she said.

A huge supply of diapers and clothing were added to the crib, where all the open gifts were being held. She also recieved a diaper changing mat, a car seat, a baby sling carrier, a stroller, a high chair, tiny shoes, bottles, toys, a towel set where the hood looked like a dinosaur, and a fairy tale book. Thanks were given and the party mostly wound down. Only David and Emma's closest friends were left. They lounged back and talked about nothing and everything.

"Have you thought of any names, yet?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Sort of." Emma said, picking at the half-eaten piece of cake on her plate. "I don't want to name him anything I can make fun of, 'cause if I can think of something, other kids can, too. And I don't want him to be bullied because of his name."

"I'm sure kids aren't that mean." Mary Margaret said.

"Are you kidding me? Charlie from second grade switched schools because the kids kept calling him "Up-Chuck". And in eigth grade, Suzy Peña got suspended for punching a guy who kept calling her "Pen-ass." Kids are cruel."

"How about Oliver?" Mary Margaret asked.

"No."

"Benjamin?"

"No."

"Jasper?"

"Hell no!"

Each woman took turns thinking of names for the baby and each time, Emma didn't like the name. They were about to give up when Regina mentioned a name.

"Henry?" Regina said it mostly to herself, but the rest of them heard.

"I... I kinda like Henry." Regina looked up from her glass of iced tea she had been sipping.

"Really?" Regina asked, surprised. "Henry is my father's name." She said a bit shyly.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Kathryn agreed.

"What do you think, Kid? Do you want to be named Henry?" Emma asked her baby bump. There was a few seconds of nothing before they saw a bump shaped like a foot roll across her stomach.

"I think he likes it." All the women fawned over Emma's baby bump, feeling for another kick. Emma and Regina shared a look over their heads. Henry it was.

"Emma," David called. "I have everything packed in the truck. Just tell me when you want to go." The girls hugged and said goodbye. Emma carried plates piled with sweets with her into David's truck, while Regina stayed behind to help clean up. David drove Emma back to her apartment so he could help her unload the things into her home.

"This was really nice for you to do for Emma." Regina said to Ruby.

"She's like family. And I know how she was afraid she wouldn't be able to get any of these things for Henry. It was the least we could do."

"Still, it was a kind thing to do."

"It's what we do." Ruby shrugged. "This whole town... we're like one big family. Yeah, some of us may argue, but when it comes down to it, we help each other out."

Mary Margaret waited for Emma to come out of the Doctor's office. She was asking Dr. Whale if there was anything she could do to relieve the pain of contractions. Bored of waiting, Mary Margaret walked through the room filled with patients. She regularly volunteered in the hospital, so her presence was not unwelcome. Walking along, she noticed an old man she'd never seen before. He was sitting up in bed with a cast around one leg.

"Hello." She greeted, "I'm Mary Margaret. I've never seen you here before."

"I just arrived." He said. "I'm here to join my daughter, perhaps you know her?" His voice had a hint of a Spanish accent and the only person in town anywhere near Latin descent was none other than...

"Regina?" Mary Margaret asked. "You're Regina's father?"

"Yes, I am." Henry smiled.

"Oh! I'm sure Regina would be thrilled to know you're here. She's such a lovely woman."

"Thank you. She gets that from me." Henry joked.

"Okay, M&M." Emma exited Whale's office and made her way to her friend. "Let's..." Emma froze. That man... She recognized him from Regina's pictures.

"Henry?"


	7. Chapter 7

**[Chapter 7]**

Regina sighed. It was a long day at the office. She worked long hours, but the Mayor liked her. He told her she was efficient and hard-working and gave her a raise for it. But all she wanted now was some of the leftover chicken tortilla soup and to check on Emma. As she neared her apartment, she heard Emma laugh. She must have let herself in and was watching TV. But as Regina opened the door, she saw the real reason.

"...And there was a chunk of hair hidden behind the sofa. Her mother was furious!"

" _Papi_?" Regina dropped her purse and ran the short distance to her father's seat.

" _Mi corazon._ " Regina embraced her father.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Regina asked.

"I'm fine. I just need this cast for a while." he assured her, patting his leg.

"I'm so glad you're here. I missed you."

"Your dad was just telling me of the time when you cut your own hair." Emma grinned. Regina tried to frown, she really did, but she was much too happy.

" _Mija_ , your friend here is so charming. I can see why you like her." Henry smiled.

"Uh..." Regina looked to Emma.

"He knows." Emma said. Regina visibly relaxed. This was perfect. Her father and her girlfriend were getting along, there was a baby on the way, her life was better than she could have ever hoped for.

"Now, tell me, what have you been up to all this time?" Henry said. Regina told him everything, from meeting Emma, to getting a job in Town Hall, to Emma's baby shower. She talked as she cooked, suddenly energized enough to make them all a hot dinner that wasn't re-heated leftovers. Over dinner, Henry praised her cooking skills and told her how proud he was of her for mastering a new skill. Emma watched them interact. She couldn't take her eyes off Regina. She looked so happy. Happier than she'd ever seen her. Henry asked Emma questions, too: about her life, about her dreams. Emma revealed she wanted to work with Graham once things have settled down after the baby was born. She even hinted that maybe someday she would want to go through the training to become a police officer in the city.

Dessert of leftover cookies from the baby shower with milk was shared before Regina helped her father to the couch - Regina would need to get a bed in there soon for him. Or work on finding a house for them all. Regina readied herself for bed and laid down in her own bed. There was so much to do in the future.

"Ohhhh..." Emma moaned. "Right there." Regina rubbed her hands into Emma's back. Emma was sitting in front of Regina as she massaged her sore muscles. Regina had read up on ways to relieve some of Emma's pain as the day of the baby's birth got closer. It soon became a nightly ritual. They ate dinner together, then they had dessert and sometimes watched a movie, or whatever was on TV, then Henry went to bed, and Regina gave Emma a massage before going back to her own apartment. Unless Emma decided she needed more attention, then she'd sleep in Regina's bed. Like tonight.

"Shhhh." Regina hushed. "Or my father might think we're doing something other than relieving your back pain." Regina smirked.

"I've heard him snore. He won't hear anything." Emma commented.

"You'd be surprised." Regina said. "I couldn't do anything at night without one of my parents catching me. Though I preferred when my father caught me. He'd sit with me and we'd share some _pan_ and _leche_ before he sent me off to bed."

"Once I was in a home with ten other kids." Emma whispered. "The place hardly ever had any food, so the older kids and I snuck out to find some food. We split up to hit two differnt stores and hid the food in our jackets, but we were caught. The police took us home, but when they saw there was no food, they sent us all back to the group home. But before we left, they shared a box of donuts with us."

"How old were you?" Regina asked with concern in her voice.

"Ten."

"Were all your homes like that?" Regina asked. "Are there not laws to prevent inadequate people from taking in a child, much less ten, if they can't afford it?"

"They get paid to take us in, but most of the time, they use the money to buy booze and drugs, instead of food for us." Emma shrugged in her non-chalant way, as if it were no big deal. "Besides, not all of them were like that. There were some good homes, but they didn't last very long." Regina kissed Emma's shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's in the past." Emma said. "Besides, if it was all rainbows and unicorns, I'd never have been here. I'd probably be in _college_." Emma said college as if it were a bad thing, but with obvious jest.

"Yes, God forbid you became a lawyer." Regina smirked. Emma laid down and wiggled about, trying to get comfy. Regina laid beside her, tucking a stray blonde hair behind her love's ear and wrapping her arms around her. They laid there together in silence. Emma played with the strap of Regina's nightgown, pulling it down her shoulder and peppering the soft skin with kisses. This was their relationship so far, late-night cuddles, soft kisses, and curious touches. Regina hadn't turned off the light, yet, so she could see Emma's chest and cheeks were flushed and there was a subtle wiggling of her hips. Emma's eyes were glued to the neckline of Regina's nightgown and Regina knew what Emma was feeling. She'd known feeling aroused was a possibility with the pregnancy hormones rushing through Emma's body, but they hadn't gotten to that stage in their relationship.

Regina had no idea how it could happen between two women. The only exprience she had was with her late husband and that hadn't been a very pleasant experience. But she wanted to help Emma.

"Emma." Regina whispered. "Do you..." Regina bit her lip. She had no idea how to ask how to do this. "Do you want me to touch you?" Emma's lust-blown eyes met Regina's and in that gaze, Regina felt a warmth pooling between her legs.

"I thought you didn't want your dad to hear?" Emma smirked. Regina frowned. That's right. Her father was downstairs. It would be wrong to do this with him just twenty feet away. Emma sensed Regina's thoughts and whispered, "We can go to my room." Regina's heart was pounding now. Was she really going to do this?

The answer was yes. The two women slipped out of the apartment and into Emma's. As soon as the door closed, Emma latched her lips to Regina's. All insecurities of her lack of skill melted away as Regina got lost in Emma - her lips, her skin, her hair... Before long, they were kneeling on Emma's bed. There, Regina hesitated. Emma, intuitive as always, sensed her fears and took charge. Emma pulled off her sports bra and sat there in only her leggings. Regina couldn't tear her eyes away. Emma was so beautiful. Emma guided Regina's hands to her breasts and Regina began to gently massage them, making Emma moan. Regina kissed along Emma's jaw, down to her neck, and over the tops of her breasts. Emma's hands clenched the silk of Regina's nightgown and slipped it over Regina's head. Emma paid special attention to Regina's breasts, which made her eyes flutter closed.

"This was supposed to be about you." Regina breathed.

"Doesn't mean I can't make you feel good, too." Emma said around Regina's nipple. Emma moved back up to Regina's mouth. Whatever else they were still wearing was quickly pulled off and Regina mirrored what Emma did to her. She had no idea this could feel so good. Emma's lips and hands made Regina's skin feel like it was on fire. Regina followed Emma's lead as their fingers moved from hair, to skin, to between silky folds. They began to pant and moan and brought each other to climax. The two of them collapsed onto the mattress beside each other. When Regina finally caught her breath, she let out a small giggle, then another, until both of them were laughing.

"That was so amazing." Regina commented. "That actually felt good."

"He really hurt you, didn't he?" Emma asked.

"Apparently, he had no idea what he was doing. Not like you." Regina smiled. Emma grinned back at her. The two snuggled up together, naked as the day they were born, and fell fast asleep.

The morning sun streamed in the window. It warmed Regina's bare skin as she slowly remembered where she was. Emma's apartment after the most amazing night she'd ever had. But now she should get dressed so she could make breakfast for her father and her... lover? They hadn't discussed titles on their relationship, but lover sounded nice. Regina looked over to Emma's side of the bed and saw she was gone. Perhaps she woke up earlier? Regina collected her disgarded clothing from the night before and folded them. She decided to borrow something of Emma's to wear for a while: a cotton t-shirt and jeans. She went over to her own apartment, only to find it empty and in complete disarray. Her heart sped up and it felt like it would thump out of her chest. She double-checked every inch of the apartment for a sign of Emma or her father, or even a note saying they went out, but there was nothing. Nothing, except for a letter on the floor. It was written in Spanish:

 _What pleasant company you keep, Senora. If you do not want to find them dead in the forest, you will meet me at this town's preposterously-named Troll Bridge at midnight. Come alone._

Regina was shaking. Someone had taken the only two people she had in the world and was holding them hostage. The note said not to bring anyone, but it never said anything about telling someone.

Regina ran barefoot across Storybrooke, gaining quite a few stares along the way, to Mr. Gold's shop. She burst in with a frightened look on her face.

"They found me." Regina handed over the note. "They have my father and Emma. What do we do?" Mr. Gold took the letter and examined it.

"You don't do anything. Let me take care of this, Your Majesty. I'll call in the right people to take care of this."

"You expect me to do nothing?! They have the people I love! I can't just sit around and wait for things to get better!" Regina shouted.

"You cannot go running out to the ones trying to kill you, dearie. Your country needs you. Let us do this. They'll bring your loved ones back safely."

 _Emma had woken up earlier than she usually did. Memories of the night before flooded back into her mind, making her grin. She watched her girlfriend sleep for a while, watching her chest move as she breathed. Regina looked so beautiful, especially when she was asleep. She looked so young and peaceful. She didn't want to leave the bed, but a faint crash from next door got her dressing fast. What if that was Henry? What if he was hurt? Emma walked into the apartment, only to get knocked out the second she walked through the door._

 _When Emma came to, she was sitting with her arms tied behind her back with a sack over her head. Her head hurt, along with her back and her stomach. The pain didn't feel too different from the contractions she usually felt lately, so she figured nobody hurt her baby._

 _"Emma?" A voice whispered behind her._

 _"Henry?" Emma whispered back. "What's going on?"_

 _"It seems they found us. We can't let them find my daughter." Henry whispered._

 _Emma listened to the sounds around her. It sounded like there were at least four other people in the room. Two of them were talking in Spanish, but from the few words she could understand - thanks to Regina - it was a casual conversation. Nothing that could help them._

 _She wasn't sure what time it was, but it was definitely way past breakfast. Her stomach was growling and it felt like baby Henry was throwing a fit inside her for missing a meal. Henry must have heard because he spoke up._

 _"Can the girl get some food? I understand your anger towards me, but she is innocent and, as you can see, pregnant." He was yelled at to shut up, but Emma was taken to a small room, where she was handcuffed to a chair in the corner and given a cold burger from some fast food place. While she ate, Emma tried to think of a game plan. How was she going to get out of this?_

By noon, Regina was a nervous wreck. She'd been pacing all morning and now, she was sure she wore a ditch through the floor. She was worried sick for her family. When she'd lost her husband and step-child to the rebels, she felt some sadness, but she hadn't loved them. She felt more like their property than their family. But now they have her father and her girlfriend, and Regina desperately wanted nothing more than to run after them and make sure they're safe. The agents Mr. Gold called were searching the apartment and looking for other clues. In an attempt to calm down, Regina locked herself in her room. Suddenly, she remembered something. She searched her bag and found her father's letter. She had forgotten it in the wake of being hurried to another country and meeting Emma and the soon-to-come baby. She opened the letter and read.

 _My dearest Regina,_

 _I know I haven't always been there for you to protect you from your mother's agenda and your husband's ignorance. And with all this turmoil and grief here, I hope you can find a new life in this new land. I know you love your country, but maybe it's time to hand over the reins, not to your precious Rocinante - I'll find a way to send him to you once you get settled - but to let this country choose who they want to rule. I hope you can stay there and find love once again. Let your heart heal and start a family - and hopefully give me grandchildren._

 _I love you more than anything and I hope to join you soon._

 _All my love, Your father_

Regina choked out a sob. She missed them so much. She couldn't just let the rebels take them. Around eleven that night, a few hours after she claimed she was retiring, Regina climbed out the window and took off in the direction of the Toll Bridge.

Regina walked as slowly and as silently as possible on the trail that led to the bridge. She had no idea what would happen, but her only goal was to save her family. She left the ransom note on her bed, in hopes that someone would find it and come with help, but how long that would take, she had no idea. She was tense as she walked the trail. Every sound made by distant animals and the wind made her jump, but she regained her calm fascade as she neared the meeting place. The rebel leader, Santiago, was flanked by two men, each with a very large gun and holding someone with a sack over their head and their hands tied behind their back. One was obviously pregnant and in pain.

" _Se_ _ñ_ _ora_ , how nice of you to come. I hope you didn't bring any of those American soldiers with you." Santiago greeted.

"No. I came alone, but it's only a matter of time before they realize where I am. You have me now, so let them go. They are innocent civilians, and have nothing to do with this." Regina said.

"They are my leverage to get what I want." Saniago answered.

"What is it that you want?" Regina asked.

"I want all those selfish, ignorant royals gone. Under your husband's rule, I had to sit by and watch everyone I loved die. Your people are starving, yet you lounge in that castle, with full bellies and no care for anyone below you." Santiago growled.

"I was never told of this. I was only told the people were suffering because of your destruction." Regina said. "Besides, I never got a say in what was happening. I was only allowed to look pretty and babysit the princess. Had I known, I would have done anything I could to fix the problem."

"But you didn't. And now, _I_ will fix the problem." Santiago looked to his men, who pointed their guns at Regina. Regina's heartbeat quickened and she took a step back.

"Don't you dare!" A voie cried out in the night. Regina looked back to see Mr. Gold coming towards them, gun in hand. Santiago saw this and laughed.

"What fine company you keep, _Se_ _ñ_ _ora_. A pregnant woman, an old man, and a cripple." He and his men laughed cruelly at them, which made Mr. Gold sneer at them.

"You will let those two go, Santiago!" Mr. Gold demanded, in a much more fierce voice than Regina could make. She couldn't keep her eyes off Emma, who was now trying to keep from crying out in pain.

"Or what? You'll swing your cane at me?" Santiago chuckled. His merriment at Gold's expense was cut short when his two goons dropped dead. American Army men rose upfrom the tall grass and behind trees. They were surrounded. Emma sensed the change and called out to Regina. Regina ran over to her love. Santiago, desperate and knowing he was going to be caught grabbed one of his deceased goons' guns and shot at Regina. The army men swarmed them - some tackling Santiago to the ground, others to free the captives, and some to aid Regina.

The hood was removed from Emma's head and she screamed the second she saw Regina laying bloodied on the ground.

"Regina!" Emma dropped to her knees beside her love. "Regina! Regina, please wake up! I can't do this without you!"

"Emma." Regina mumbled. Her hand weakly reached in Emma's direction. Emma grabbed her hand and they held onto each other until an ambulance came down the road to take them to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Henry Sr. sat with Emma as she huffed and puffed and screamed, trying to get the baby out. She went into labor shortly after they wheeled Regina away into surgery. After being evaluated, Henry was allowed to sit with Emma as she went through labor. He tried to keep her relaxed by telling her stories of when Regina was born, but when the last bits of labor came around, he sat silently, patting her face down with a cool damp cloth. Finally, after what felt like forever, baby Henry let out his first cries. He was cleaned up and given to his mother.

"He's beautiful." Henry Sr. commented. "He looks a bit like me." He said, running a hand over his bald head. Emma laughed at that.

"Regina should be here." Emma commented as she looked down at the baby in her arms.

"She's just gotten out of surgery. She'll be out of it for another hour or so. I'll see if she could be taken into this room, too." Henry went to talk to a nurse about the room arrangements, leaving Emma with a squirming baby.

"Congratulations, Miss Swan," Mr. Gold entered the room as soon as Henry left.

"You're not taking him." Emma said, holding baby Henry closer. "I'm keeping him."

"I am aware of that. Regina was most passionate in her attempt to allow you to keep your child. We made a deal and as I have last heard, she met that deal in time. But in return for your broken deal, you owe me. And I expect to be able to see my grandson on occasion." Gold said. And with that, he left the room. A nurse came in and took Henry to be weighed and measured. Emma took that moment to rest. She closed her eyes and it seemed as if only a minute passed, but sunlight was streaming in through the window and the television was turned on to the news, where a reporter was standing right outside what looked like the hospital they were in and talking of a dangerous terrorist being detained. A throat was cleared and Emma turned to the left and saw Regina in a bed beside her.

"Regina?" Emma said, suddenly awake and aware of everything that happened the night before.

"Hello, my love." Regina smiled. "How is the baby? Was he healthy?"

"He's perfect." Emma answered. "I'm guessing the surgery went well?"

"Yes. Santiago only hit my spleen. Nothing vital was injured." Regina answered. "Oh, and your friends came by earlier. They left some gifts." Regina motioned to the table by the window. It was covered with flowers and stuffed animals. Emma smiled at the sight.

"I'm going to have to go back. Once the doctor releases me, I have to go back home to do some damage control." Regina added. Emma looked scared and worried.

"You said you would stay." Emma said. "I can't raise Henry without you."

"It will only be for a few days. Less than a week. I've asked your friend, Mary Margaret to stay with you while I'm gone. I'm going to step down and allow La Isla del Encanto to choose their own leaders."

"Then you'll come home?" Emma asked.

"Yes. Then I'll come home to you and Henry and my father."

Emma was released later that day, but Emma was hesitant to leave Regina's side. Henry Sr. promised her he would stay with Regina and assured Emma it was alright to go. Little Henry was wrapped in a little blue blanket and packed safely in his carseat. Emma began to wonder if a beat up yellow bug was really a good idea to drive around with a baby on board, but she was really attached to her hunk of junk. She drove home to her apartment, where Ruby, Ashley, and Mary Margaret were waiting. They all fawned over little Henry, then M&M cooked them all lunch. They sat around the table, with Henry wrapped in Emma's arms.

Regina was released from the hospital five days later, and stayed in the apartment for another eight before she felt well enough to travel. After seeing her off, Emma was a nervous wreck. Mary Margaret had to constantly remind Emma that everything was alright.

It was lunch when Ruby came running in, telling everyone to turn on the news. There, on the screen, was a live feed of Regina giving a speech to her people. Luckily for them, it had just started.

Regina was nervous, but put on her "Queen Face" and stood before the podium. Her people were all watching her. Her people, who turned against her, even though she only ever wanted the best for them. She stood tall and straight and began to speak.

"Thank you all for coming today. First of all, I want to address the reason we are here today. Santiago wanted not to help you, but to help himself. I admit, I knew nothing of politics. I was only ever taught a queen must be poised, graceful, beautiful. I was only ever taught the king was to deal with politics, while I sat there beside him, looking pretty. When my husband was killed by Santiago's men, I tried my best to do what was right for you, but with the way past generations of royals had set things up, I was unable to. And Santiago took advantage of that.

"But when I was taking shelter in America, I found a freedom I never had. I didn't have people telling me I couldn't do something. I took a job and was immediately accepted. No one told me I couldn't do something because I was a woman. No one assigned me a role where I just stood there looking pretty. Women there still had it hard, but as long as you worked hard, you could achieve anything.

"So here I am today, granting all of you that same freedom. I will step down and break the archaic tradition of kings and queens ruling, and allow you to vote for who you feel will best protect you. But all I ask in return is that your leader keep La Isla del Encanto beautiful. Keep the waters clear and sparkling, keep the flowers blooming and the fruit sweet, keep the birds singing and the forests flourishing."

Emma smiled at the passion that leaked out into Regina's voice near the end of her speech.

"There is another matter I wish to discuss. In the King's personal vault, he had forty-seven million gold coins. I want to give thirty percent to rebuild the buildings destroyed by Santiago, thirty percent to build more schools and public buildings, and thirty percent to you, my people, to ensure you and your families have clothes and food and necessities. The last ten percent, I want to give to a lovely young woman I met in America. When I met her, she was pregnant and barely making enough money to pay rent. Despite her painful past, she welcomed me to the town and quickly became my best friend. I learned to cook and we bonded over food. When we were together, she didn't see a queen. She saw the real me. Now, her son has just been born and he is the absolute light of our lives. I want to give him a good home where we could live happily as a family."

Emma's eyes were watering by now. Regina, both Henrys... they were her family. She lived her whole life believing that was something she would forever be without, but now... Regina announced to the whole world that they were family.

"I wish you all a prosperous future, my beautiful La Isla del Encanto." Regina wrapped up her speech. She had a few things to set up and pack, plus there were people she had to speak to about setting up elections and people she wanted to suggest they run for the leadership position. All in all, it was a busy week, and when it was all over, she took the first flight she could back home.

It was late when she stepped through the door of the tiny apartment. Regina took a deep breath, happy to finally be home. Emma laid asleep on the couch next to Henry Sr. Baby Henry laid fussing in his bassinet, which was sitting beside the couch. Regina dropped everything and went to his side.

"Don't cry, _mi amor_. Mommy's here." Henry instantly settled down and enjoyed the comfort of his other mother.

"Regina?" A sleepy Emma called out.

"I'm here." Regina whispered. She and Emma shared a kiss and Emma held Regina close, with baby Henry between them.

"I missed you." Emma said softly.

"I missed you more." Regina said. "Go upstairs and put Henry to bed. I'll meet you in a minute. I want to get my father more comfortable." Emma took Henry into her arms and went up the stairs. Regina woke her father long enough to hug him and get him covered with a blanket. Then, she tip-toed upstairs and found Emma in bed, sprawled out and sleeping like a log. Regina smiled at the sight and crawled into bed beside her. She buried her face into Emma's hair and thanked the heavens she was finally at home.

 **Epilogue**

"Regina! _This_ is a 'reasonably-sized house'?! It's a freaking mansion!"

"Well, it's not like Storybrooke has much options. The mayor signed it over to me once he transferred to Portland. He felt Storybrooke's new mayor deserved a home worthy of her title." Regina explained. The money finally transferred from La Isla del Encanto, giving them all the money they needed to move out of the cramped apartments and into their new home. David, Leroy, and many of Emma's other friends were helping them move their things into the mansion. Regina was able to buy all new furniture and decor and Emma and Henry were helping unpack. The curious little boy was already crawling all over the place and Emma and Regina had to keep a sharp eye on him.

"Emma, can you just imagine it? We have a room with our own bathroom, Henry gets his own room, my father has his, there's a study for me and we can make a room into a gym for you... Henry will grow up here playing in the yard and I can start a garden, and we can sit out there in the summer with a glass of lemonade..." Regina was grinning. All the possibilities for their future... It filled her with a happiness she'd never felt before.

"Somebody lose something?" David asked as he walked toward them, holding Henry.

"Henry! How'd you get so far? I thought you were right here!" Emma took the squirming baby. Once he found he could move on his own, it seemed he wanted no one holding him anymore.

" _Ven aquí, mi pequeño nieto guapo_." Henry Sr. said to baby Henry. He took the baby in his arms and sat outside with the boy. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and held her close.

"I got a call to attend an opening ceremony for _Mills University_." Regina said.

"They finally got it built?" Emma asked.

"Yes. And I would like you two to come." Regina added.

"As your hot date?" Emma teased.

"Absolutely. We fly over next Friday, first class."

"You are going to spoil me, woman." Emma kissed her cheek.

"I want to spoil you."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
